1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet assembly and more particularly, to a ventilating toilet assembly which includes a toilet stool having a ventilation conduit disposed adjacent to the back wall portion of the toilet stool for ventilating objectionable odor from the toilet bowl, the ventilation conduit extending annularly around the siphon conduit at the point where they communicate with a sewer discharge line, a fan disposed in the lower portion of the ventilation conduit, a toilet holding tank having a motion sensor disposed on the front exterior of the toilet holding tank and free of interference from the opening and closing of the toilet seat cover, a gas exhaust duct connected to the ventilation conduit and having a raised portion disposed at the interior surface thereof for allowing exhaust gas to flow from a flush ring to the ventilation conduit and preventing the flush water from flowing into the ventilation conduit from the toilet bowl whereby upon opening the toilet seat cover, while the user sits on the seat ring, the motion sensor actuates the fan following the objectionable odor is ventilated, and in turn when the user stands and flushes the toilet assembly, the motion sensor becomes inoperative and simultaneously the flush water discharges the waste product and associated objectionable odor directly to the sewer discharge line.
2. Field of the Prior Art
Various types of ventilating toilets are generally operated with a fan for ventilating a contaminated air through a separate exhaust duct. Several types of ventilating toilets are utilized with a gas exhaust duct disposed adjacent to a toilet stool and connected to a sewer discharge line or a siphon conduit. However, these toilets suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, (1) the waste product and associated objectionable odor do not clearly discharge directly to a sewer discharge line since the ventilating conduit is directly connected to the sewer discharge line or the siphon conduit, (2) the toilets are very complicated in structure, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to use, (3) since the flush water flows backward to the ventilating conduit, an amount and a water pressure of the flush water are minimized so that these toilets cannot effectively achieve the flushing purpose thereof, and (4) since such toilets are utilized with a relay type or an on/off switch for activating a fan, this switch may be out of order frequently. Furthermore, such toilets do not disclose the use of a water overflowing system and even if the system disclosed, it may be very complicated in structure and inefficient in use. Some prior toilets are described in Baither U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,920, Baither U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,935, Sanford U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,221, Fitzgerald U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,705, Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,778, Fitzgerald U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,099, Shay U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,682, Taggart U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,282, Ikehata U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,304, Baker U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,129, Beeghly et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,406, Williams et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,192, Sanstrom U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,361, Drummond U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,255, and Higgins U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,664.